


Too Many Shadows

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Hallucinations, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for "reflections" challenge response at herc_xena100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Shadows

There are times when she thinks she’s going mad.

It happens in the half-second between sleep and awareness where the mind flails tetherless, and she wakes with a rage she doesn’t recognise burning behind her eyelids. She sees a life not her own, she glimpses a reflection she should not.

She is brunette, she is blonde. She has blue eyes, she has brown eyes. Her mother is Xena, her mother is Arleia.

Her name is Eve. Her name is Livia. Her name is Callis…

She brings her hands together and prays for guidance. She cannot afford to go insane just yet.


End file.
